I Sing To Breathe I Play To Relax
by anxious.soul
Summary: Tony's date never arrives and breaks up with him over text. Tony overhears the restaurant's staff panicking about their musician not arriving... AKA Tony's boyfriend ditches and breaks up with him. Tony then plays the piano and sings. Then his two friends comfort him. In the process, he sort of makes more friends.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

 **Warnings: Alternate Universe -Human, No Powers, Modern Setting. Break Up Over Text, Tony is Gay.**

 **The songs I referred to (they're in the order they appear in). You might personally see Tony playing the original versions, but these are the ones I imagined him playing/singing as I wrote this:**

 **'Unforgiven' by Metallica played on the piano in the TV show 'Lucifer'**

 **'All Along the Watchtower played on the piano and sang by Tom Ellis in the TV show 'Lucifer'**

 **'Try To Remember' in CACW it's the scene that Maria Stark sang a little bit of in the movie**

 **'Sinnerman' played on the piano and sang by Tom Ellis in the TV show 'Lucifer'**

 **I've been wanting to write a 'Tony Stark playing piano and/or singing' story for quite a while so...I did it finally!**

 **Bit of a key:**  
 _Italicised Name: and italics for the sentence means Tony is receiving or sending texts to someone_  
 _"Italics in speech marks means he is singing."  
_ **The small dashes (** - **) are merely to add a gap between some bits as an actual '-LINE BREAK-' wasn't needed but some space was and doesn't accept it when I double space... This bit isn't important, just me mentioning why there's a dash. More or less, just ignore them.** _  
_

 **Cross-posted on my AO3 with a collage.**

* * *

The young twenty-one-year-old sat there patiently. His gaze flickering from his phone to the door of Marvel, a famous restaurant. His date was now half an hour late, but it could be easily excused, Tony knew what the traffic was like. But Ty hadn't sent him a single message or called him. Then the older man finally responded to the numerous messages Tony had sent him.

 _Ty: We're done. I've had your things sent to yours. Lose my number._

Tony felt his heart stutter and then freeze. Ty had broken up with him over the phone and Tony didn't know what to do. He loved the man. For the first time, he had wanted Ty for more than sex and one night stands. He casually slipped his sunglasses on as he felt liquid well up in his eyes. The old lady on the table in front of him sent a sympathetic smile his way, but he ignored it and reached for his phone again to text Rhodey.

 _Tony: Rhodey…_

 _Rhodes: What's up, Tones?_

 _Tony: Ty…he never showed up and he's broken up with me._

 _Tony: Over text._

 _Tony: I think I'm dying._

 _Tony: My heart hurts and my eyes are leaking._

 _Rhodes: Oh, Tony… Do you want me to come and get you?_

 _Rhodes: Correction, I'm on my way, should be about fifteen minutes._

 _Rhodes: Did I tell you that I'm a seer? Because in our future I see blankets, movies and a whole load of ice cream._

 _Tony: Thank you Rhodey._

 _Tony: I'm sorry for ruining your Friday_

 _Rhodes: You've done no such thing, you moron._

 _Tony: My eyes are leaking…am I dying?_

 _Rhodes: No, Tony. You're crying. I'll be there as quickly as I can._

 _Rhodes: You might have to help me pay for the many speeding tickets I'm about to get._

 _Tony: Of course, Honey Bear._

Tony smiled to himself. His Rhodey was the best Rhodey in the world. Also, the best person and friend he could've ever asked for. He sniffled a bit and heard harsh whispering from behind him. His waiter, Clint, was talking to what appeared to be the manager or something, Phil, his name tag read. Tony zoned in on the conversation in a dire need to take his mind off things.

"The pianist isn't coming. He's cancelled." Clint whisper-shouted, before sending an apologetic smile to a customer who had looked up with a raised eyebrow,

"What? No. We _need_ to have entertainment tonight. We have some very important people in tonight." Phil began to sweat, the man was clearly panicking, even Tony I-don't-do-or-understand-emotions Stark could see that. He coughed and drew their attention to him. "My apologies, sir, I hope we didn't disturb you."

"Not at all, Phil, is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear your little dilemma and I can play the piano. Even sing a little bit. If you'd like I can be the entertainment? Got nothing better to do." He offered with a shrug, part of him wasn't sure why he was offering, but the other part of him realised it would be a good distraction and he always enjoyed singing and playing the piano. It soothed him. Calmed him down. Sadly, he rarely got the chance to do so nowadays. Phil went to protest but a beautiful redhead appeared like a ninja and dragged him over to the piano.

"Play. Please. If you need any drinks, just gesture and we'll make sure you've got some."

"Thanks. Can I get a scotch on the rocks then?" She nodded before making her way to the bar where two large blonds stood. They were very handsome.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

He was lost in thought as he absently (that's not to say he wasn't doing a splendid job) played the piano version of Metallica's 'Unforgiven'. It was a sad tune that matched his thoughts. He was thinking about Ty despite not wanting to. A single tear trickled down his cheek and he was unaware of it, but several of the customers who were watching him caught sight of it and smiled sadly at the suffering youth.

"So who's the pianist?" Steve asked from where he and Thor stood behind the bar,

"He hasn't given a name." Clint murmured but they all saw Natasha's secretive smile, "You know don't you?"

"Of course. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a scotch to deliver."

"That woman confuses and terrifies me every single day," Clint muttered and Thor laughed,

"She is incredibly mysterious, my friend. I fear that in a previous life or perhaps an alternate one, she could've been a marvellous assassin."

"Get back to work. Get back to work. Mr and Mrs Stark have arrived." Phil muttered at them as he rushed towards the door,

"I swear, he used to be calm and collected." Steve said as he wiped down the counter, "What happened?"

"I do not know, my friend."

"Same," Clint stated before rushing off to wherever he was supposed to be.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Tony watched as Phil gestured for him to pick up the pace. As in, the man wanted Tony to do some singing and liven up the place. He took his fingers off of the piano and with his usual dramatic flair, he cracked his knuckles, straightened his back and pushed his blazer backwards so it flew slightly in the air for a few minutes before his fingers touched the grand instrument and he began to play.

 _"There must be some kind of way out of here…"_ He started, his voice melodic and his music angelic. There was a power behind it all as he sang like a siren that lured everyone in. Many were unable or didn't want to continue their conversations so that they could hear the singing. _"All along the watchtower. Princes kept the view."_ It was like the song was made for him as Tony sang. His eyes were closed as he relied on memory to guide his fingers to the correct keys.

He barely gave the customers time to applaud him before he was transitioning into another song. He was on a roll and nothing could stop him. He played a song that meant so much to him and his mother, it was 'Try To Remember' by Tom Jones & Harvey Smith. Another tear or two trickled down his face as he was lost in the memories of his once incredibly loving mother, who had grown distant with him as he grew up. It was Tony's fault. Not hers. He thought that now he was an adult, his mother wasn't needed as much. That was a lie. He'd always need her. _"Try to remember the kind of September. When grass was green and grain so yellow."_

 _"Oh, sinner man, where you gonna run to?"_ He sang after a short break, he felt freer with each lyric he sang and each key he played. His chest felt lighter and despite being in his early twenties, he felt much younger. He found himself smiling.

He played a few more songs before the redhead, who he saw was called Natasha, came over and told him he didn't need to play anymore. She invited him to join her over by the bar to have a drink and relax.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

On his way over he caught the familiar smile of Rhodey, who had been sitting at the bar watching him. Tony rushed over and threw his arms around the taller man, who chuckled before squeezing tightly.

"Hey, Tones."

"Rhodey." He whispered, "How long have you been waiting? I'm sorry for making you wait. I was just trying to do a good thing and it took my mind off of Ty." He rambled,

"Ssh. It's fine, bud. I got here towards the end of the Watchtower song. Had to pick up a present first." Tony tilted his head and looked up in confusion.

"Hey, Tony." Said man jumped and turned around as he pulled away from Rhodey, Tony's face lit up and he rushed over to the other man,

"Brucie Bear!" He exclaimed quietly,

"Rhodey told me about that bastard and picked me up saying something about ice cream and movies. and cuddles. All of which are my weaknesses." Tony smiled.

"Oh hello, Bruce." Clint murmured as he came back over to give Thor a drink request,

"Brucie Bear, you never told us you had other friends. How rude." Tony chuckled and the group got chatting with Natasha, Thor, Steve and Clint (when they weren't needed or busy).

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"Howard." Maria said once the pianist had finished and gone to the bar, "You must go give that talented young man a tip and perhaps ask for his number. We should have him play at some of our events."

"Maria."

"Howard." Her tone stated that he would do what she said and knowing better than arguing with his wife, Howard agreed but asked her to at least let him finish his meal beforehand.

"Excuse me. My wife and I loved your performance and would -Anthony?" Howard cut himself off as the pianist turned around,

"Dad."

"Wait! You're Tony _Stark_?" Clint exclaimed with wide eyes before yelping as Natasha, who had known all along, elbowed him.

"I didn't know you could play or sing," Howard stated rather stiffly,

"Yes. Well, I didn't just get _your_ talents it would seem." Tony retorted equally as stiff as he gestured towards his mother, who was heading over. The two shared a hug and Maria let go but not without kissing his cheek,

"Hello, dear. I thought you had a date tonight?"

"Yes. I did." Tony's throat tightened slightly and his friends subtly placed their hands comfortingly on his back, "Got ditched and dumped. Saw that they," He gestured to the staff, "were without entertainers and thought why not. I admit I got carried away but we," He pointed at his two friends, "were just on our way out. We have big plans that include helping me get over my arsehole ex. So if you wouldn't mind."

"Anthony-"

"I'll come over on Sunday. We can have a family dinner. Or rather you and I can." He added to his mother and took immense satisfaction as his father winced slightly, "After all you're _usually_ too busy for something so trivial."

"Maria, it's time to go. I'll go deal with the cheque." Howard muttered, backing away before he got into a screaming match with his son. God knows how the press would love it though.

"He does love you, you know?"

"Sure." Tony said disbelievingly before hugging his mother once more, "See you on Sunday."

"Alright, dear. I love you."

"Love you too." He whispered as she walked away.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Turning back to the bar where Steve and Thor had kindly made themselves busy (Natasha and Clint had wandered away to serve some tables) to allow Tony his privacy. He grabbed his drink and threw it back where it slithered down his throat with a pleasurable burn.

"Shall we go then? I see twenty-four hours of cuddles, snacks and Disney movies."

"Sounds good. Then maybe some science?"

"You, my dear Brucie, are after my heart."

"Come on nerds, I'm not putting up with your nauseating science flirting bullshit."

"How rude. I think you're just jealous, but don't worry, you'll forever be my Honey Bear." Rhodey turned to Thor who had let out a snort,

"Save me," Rhodes said jokingly before he slipped his arm around Tony's shoulder, Bruce doing the same on the other side as the pair led their short friend out of the restaurant and towards the car that Bruce, who hadn't had any alcohol, was driving to take them home.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"Where'd the pianist go?" Phil asked

"He left about ten minutes ago," Thor stated as he absentmindedly cleaned a glass,

"Shit. Did anyone get his number? I need to know who to send money to."

"Why?" Natasha spoke up this time as she took a sip of water,

"I can't, in good conscience, allow a man to do work for us and not be paid."

"He left a note," Steve mumbled handing the man the note.

"'Thank you for distracting me from my feelings because ew, emotions. No need to pay me or anything. Don't need the cash after all. Actually, split whatever you were going to give me to Clint, Natasha, Steve and Thor. See I can do good shit. Anywho, if you ever want free entertainment, hit me up. It's been a while since I've done that shit and quite frankly it was enjoyable and relaxing as fuck. Signed T.S.'" Phil read aloud and turned the note over to find a number on the back. "But who-"

"Tony Stark," Clint answered with awe in his voice as he cut Phil off, which caused Natasha to roll her eyes and mutter something vulgar before she wandered off to clear a table.

"He was very kind. Gave all of us his number too." Steve commented,

"Yes, he was very generous. I believe he came to see us as friends and wished to hang out or something." Thor added before they all returned to their work leaving a slightly broken looking Phil Coulson, who kept looking at the note and muttering under his breath like a madman.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Ten hours and seven and a half Disney movies later found three humans squished together fast asleep on a large and comfortable bed. Tony could be found in between Bruce and Rhodey as the two hugged him protectively, leaving ample amount of space on either side of the bed.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Once upon a time, a man asked why he sang when his voice should be used to command and demand.

"I sing so I may breathe. I sing so I _can_ breathe." Tony replied, "I can command and demand with each lyric I say."

The same man asked why he played the piano when his fingers and hands should be used to build and create.

"I play so I may relax. I play so I _can_ relax." Tony replied once again, "I can build and create with each key I press."

* * *

 **The end section wasn't planned at all, I was struggling to think of a title and thought about having one that's created from a scene and voila, I wrote something and personally, I really like it lol!**

 **Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious-soul**

 **Anyway,**  
 **Thank you for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed this,**  
 **Please review,**  
 **No hate -don't like, don't read**

 **Bye~**


End file.
